


Stolen moments

by morjens



Series: Moments [1]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Smut, basically only pwp but little hint of angst i guess, set after ama's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 06:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morjens/pseuds/morjens
Summary: ”I guess it’s pretty fucked up we have to go on the other side of the world to see, huh?” Namjoon says as he opens his hotel room door to let Jackson walk inside.“Yeah, but I mean, what can you do?”“Yeah”, Namjoon sighs and walks to sit on the couch.(or: Jackson and Namjoon fuck in the hotel room after AMA's)





	Stolen moments

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, Jackson and Namjoon are my guilty pleasure pair but no one writes about them. So I guess I had to do something about that. 
> 
> Not betad and if you find weird things tell me, English is not my native language.

”I guess it’s pretty fucked up we have to go on the other side of the world to see, huh?” Namjoon says as he opens his hotel room door to let Jackson walk inside.  
“Yeah, but I mean, what can you do?”  
“Yeah”, Namjoon sighs and walks to sit on the couch.  
“AMA’s. Pretty amazing?”  
“Totally amazing, dude. Looked awesome”, Jackson swings his hands in large motion to address how awesome it was before he continues:  
“How much did you whine to get your own room?”  
“None. Positive sides of being leader.”  
“…and?”  
“Other ones already decided their hotel mates before I even had time to ask. And I was left with manager. But he didn’t want to listen my snoring.”  
“Who would want that?” Jackson’s eyes sparkle in the dim light as he sits next to Namjoon.  
“Younger ones were pretty tired even tho they really tried to play it off. ‘Yeah hyung, let’s go to here and there’ they said and next second Jimin was on the hotel room he was knocked off on the bed. And Jin and Tae probably went to have some wine on hotel restaurant.”  
“And Hoseok and Yoongi hyungs?”  
“Ah, you don’t want to know”, Namjoon laughs and slides his hand slowly on other man’s thigh.

  
“How long has it been?” Namjoon’s eyes fix to Jackson who looks tired after all the flying around and working 25/8.  
“Too damn long”, Jackson mutters and grabs hem of Namjoon’s shirt to pull him closer. Lips crashing together they both melt into the kiss, tasting their needs and desires. Jackson’s hand slides under Namjoon’s shirt as Namjoon pulls him closer and lets his hand fondle Jackson’s thighs he really loves.  
“Mmh, did I already say, ah, you were pretty great with your English?”  
“All praises for my teacher”, Namjoon smiles and pecks small kiss on corner of Jackson’s lips.  
“Didn’t I teach you other words too?”  
“Haha, not suitable for television. Or any public.”  
“Your fans would kill me.”  
“Your fans would too.”  
“I guess”, Jackson hunts Namjoon’s lips against his and slowly climbs on his lap never breaking the lip connection.  
“I kinda missed this.”  
“Yeah, me too. How’s China?”  
“Work, work, work”, Jackson lifts Namjoon’s shirts and rises his brows.  
“Someone’s been doing something, huh?”  
“Ah, no, no, it’s nothing.”  
“You’re blushing.”

Namjoon buries his face on crook of Jackson’s neck and scrapes his tooth against warm skin.  
“No marks there, remember”, Jackson’s voice is strict and Namjoon feels him shift on his lap.  
“No, no”, he promises and lets Jackson took off his shirt. It lands somewhere between couch and bed, where soon joins Jackson’s jacket and shirt also. Jackson grinds further on Namjoon’s lap and Namjoon has his hand roaming on other man’s back, sliding down on it’s well trained muscles and all the way to the ass.  
“Mmh”, Jackson sighs on to touch and assaults once again Namjoon’s pink lips in a way Namjoon can’t ever forget. They are hungry, they are needy. It’s been so long, too many days, weeks, months, between these little secret, stolen moments. Yes, they do send texts, yes they do call, yes they do facetime and little more than only talk but it’s entirely different when other one is here, in real life, breathing next to him. Gosh, Namjoon has been waiting for so long to feel Jackson’s firm body on his hands, to hear his low voice whisper things that makes his ears burn red and to see the same passion reflecting on Jackson’s eyes that he knows can be seen also on his.

“You have no idea”, Jackson starts but Namjoon presses his hand flatly on his growing bulge and he whines little before getting his head back in the game: “No idea, how much I missed this.”  
“This much?” Namjoon palms Jackson’s bulge and grins when he feels other one harden beneath his touch.  
“You little shit”, Jackson hisses but presses against his hand with more force and lets his ass move top of Namjoon’s own bulge that can be seen already in his pyjama pants.

Jeez, this is what he has waited. All those hours alone on his studio when others had gone to sleep already. How he had talked with Jackson and what started as a innocent small talk little by little turns into foreplay which leaves both of them cursing and panting on phone. How many times he has heard his name being moaned from those lips and how many times Jackson has gotten him to edge and over it. It’s like this man isn’t even real. With this voice, body and personality that sometimes seems to clash over with differences but in the end really intrigues him. How many years it has been? Namjoon can’t even remember anymore. It’s like Jackson has been in way or another in his life so long. He has seen Jackson growing from someone who struggled with Korean to man who conquers China step by step.

Whispered words to Namjoon’s ears get lewder and his heart thumps loudly against ribcage as Jackson once again rolls skilfully his hips against very notable bulge.  
“Oh c’mon Jackson, don’t play with me!” Namjoon murmurs and Jackson giggles high.  
“What else can I do Joonie? You looked illegally good tonight”, Jackson catches his eyes and as he talks his voice lowers, get huskier and pink tongue licks lips temptingly.  
“I could make you forget all the nervousness. I could make you forget all the things you worry. I could--“, he slides his hands all the way up and pinches Namjoon’s other nipple. Namjoon gulps and can’t hide the little moan which escapes from his lips. Jackson grins and gives it another pinch before lowering his head and takes the velvet nipple between his lips. Namjoon closes his eyes and curses long as his head falls against back of the couch. Jackson knows, Jackson fucking knows, his weaknesses and uses those against him with no shame.

  
“I bet you’ve waited for this day. When I said you would beg for it, I meant it. How you would be laying on bed, how you - ah damn, I don’t have the cuffs here, well that’s for later - , how you moan my name when I eat you up.” Jackson eyes the nipple he has left wet and red.  
“God damn it, Jackson”, Namjoon shivers and whines as he feels Jackson’s ass directly on his erection. Gosh, it’s so hot, Jackson is so close, and he looks so hot panting and eyes sparkling with need.  
“Don’t say you haven’t thought about it.”  
“Lord knows I have”, Namjoon confesses and Jackson hungrily takes his plump lips to a new kiss.  
“How much?” Jackson pushes his boundaries little by little, he knows Namjoon isn’t used to expressing his needs like this. His hands lowers to play with waistband of the pyjama pants and starts to slide those down to Namjoons hips.

 

“Tell me, Joonie. Tell me”, he begs as he finds the damp spot on Namjoon’s boxers. Precum has already soaked through those and Namjoon feels Jackson’s thumb caressing his cock on top of the material.  
“I- I”, he croaks and moans when Jackson somehow manages to take better grip of the cock.  
“Mmmh, go on”, Jackson’s eyes don’t leave his and he rubs gently but determinedly Namjoon’s fully hard cock now. He knows the tricks, he knows the things Namjoon likes. Oh, they have done this so many times.

“I-“, Namjoon’s voice cracks and his ears are flaming as he swallows loudly. Jackson looks so good in his lap like this, without shirt and lips puff and red just for him. Sparkle in his eyes is inviting him to play and Namjoon just wants to surrender.

“I want you to have me.” Jackson listens every word dropping from his mouth and dark smile is dancing on his lips. Oh, he knows but he just wants to torture Namjoon, he just wants to hear those words and then. Then they’ll play.

They don’t say anything for a moment when Namjoon fishes inviting lips on his owns and lets Jackson grind harder on him, he can feel others ass against his painful erection and his knows Jackson does this on purpose. Namjoon’s panting, sweat is glistening on his forehead and his hands wander on Jackson’s body, anywhere he can reach ‘cause he has been waiting for so long to feel his blood rushing like a thunder inside him, to feel alive.

“Please, fuck me”, he murmurs then, and Jackson grabs his lower lip between his teeth’s.  
“Finally”, he exhales shortly and rises from Namjoon’s lap. Namjoon feels little lost for a while but then Jackson pulls him to stand too and doesn’t hesitate for a minute but starts to slide his pyjama pants off. Even though Namjoon is head taller than Jackson it’s not seen when Namjoon lets his both pants pool on his ankles and falls on white bed sheets. Jackson struggles with his own jeans and briefs but finally has them off too before climbing on the bed with Namjoon.

Namjoon feels him watch him as he blushes more.  
“You’re so cute.”  
“Oh c’mon, Jackson. No one says other one is cute when they are about to fuck them. Or when they are like ten centimetres taller.”  
“Well, I say. You’re cute Namjoon. Now, where’s your lube?”  
“Lube and condoms are on my toilet bag.”  
“Bathroom?” Jackson rises his brow askingly and Namjoon nods. He feels Jackson shift away and go search those.  
“Found! Catch!” Jackson shouts and throws his belongings from bathroom door.  
“No-“, Namjoon starts to say as those are already in the air and they land somewhere on the bed. As soon as Namjoon catches the lube bottle it opens and drops little amount of lube on the bed sheets.  
“Oh jesus fuck”, he hisses as he reaches out for a napkin.

Jackson comes back, helps him to tidy up and helps Namjoon to roll over on a free towel. His other hand lays on Namjoon’s thighs and rubs then gently trying to relax Namjoon as he balances his weight on his other hand and leans into new kiss. Namjoon knows this is part of the whole thing. Jackson shifts his attention to kiss as he leaves his thighs and opens difficultly lube bottle on his other hand and squeezes little amount of lube on his fingers.  
“How long has it been since last time?” his voice is silent as he pecks little kisses on side of Namjoon’s neck. Namjoon inhales sharply.  
“Well, when we did this last time? Four months? But…”  
“But?”  
“I did this for myself last night”, he confesses.  
“Oh?”  
“Yeah”, Namjoon can’t face Jackson’s eyes.  
“For me?” Jackson’s voice is so near his ear he can feel it’s deepness and it sends shivers on his spine.  
“Yeah.”

  
“Aww, that’s cute”, Jackson giggles and continues more seriously: “and fucking hot. You should’ve called me as you were doing it.”  
“You were on the tv show shootings.”  
“I had breaks, you know.”  
“But I thought about you. Isn’t it the main thing?”  
“God, Joonie. You are so hot”, Jackson manages to say before rushing to kiss him again. Namjoon feels himself to relax against Jackson’s lips, lets himself to forget everything, he has just this moment. He can feel Jackson’s fingers touch his rim but it’s thing he has waited. The feel to what he jerked off last night. He hisses when Jackson enters the first finger. It does still sting little but Jackson who has pulled off rubs gently his sides.  
“You wanna turn? Is it better?”  
“Yeah, maybe”, he answers.

As much he wants to see Jackson doing this, he also really wants to be able to do everything he is required tomorrow and it’s easier on his back. They change their positions and after stealing few steamy kisses Namjoon settles on his stomach and puts pillow under him. He can feel Jackson enter him again and his other hand is rubbing his lower back as Namjoon tries not to moan. Yeah, he did this just yesterday but damn, it’s much better when it’s done by someone else. And by someone else he means Jackson. With Jackson it’s always the best.

Moment when Jackson lets him adjust on the feeling and adds another finger. Namjoon has grabbed another pillow he holds as he lets his breath come out as little huffs. His erection is painful, and Jackson feels so good, makes it really hard to not fall apart. When he feels Jackson’s fingers crook inside him and pump slowly in and out he can’t suppress his moans anymore. Jackson knows all the tricks on how to make him see the stars and when he feels Jackson lean further to whisper more what he would do to Namjoon if the had more time he feels overwhelmed. Damn, this is just what he wanted.

“You ready for third?”  
“Oh c’mon, just -“, Namjoon stutters and pushes back against Jacksons fingers.  
“Little impatient, aren’t you?”  
“Shut up and do fucking something”, Namjoon hisses and Jackson grabs his erection on his other hand. Namjoon suffocates his whines into pillow and grabs sheets on his fist. His body is betraying him, he is on the edge already and Jackson has only two fingers in. His grip hardens as he feels the third one enter and Jackson plants feather kisses on his back as he goes down and soon Namjoon can hear the click of lube bottle once again. By it follows rip of condom package and his body tightens as he waits what’s coming.

  
“Jeez Joonie, you’re so tight. So warm and inviting just for me.”  
“Yeah, yeah, just, you know, put it in.”  
“You totally are master of dirty talking”, Jackson laughs low and Namjoon feels his fingers pulling out. It leaves him yearning for more, he feels empty. He glances over his shoulder and that is exactly when Jackson has his head between his legs and he can feel long stripe of wet tongue to lick over his worn hole. He can’t help but moan loudly and plop down to mattress as Jackson lets his tongue explore taste of lube and tease him little more. Fuck yeah, fuck yeah, is monotone mantra on Namjoon’s head and he grabs the sheet little tighter, shifts his ass little higher for a better view.  
“You like it?”  
“Damn Namjoon. You--“, Jackson has no words anymore. Namjoon glances again and sees Jackson’s wet lips, lube drippling on his chin. Jackson wipes it off on one move but there is still glistening some on twilight lighting of the room. He looks fucking good as he reaches for condom and rolls it on his hard cock.  
“You ready?”  
“Readier than I’ll ever be”, Namjoon’s voice has little whiny echo but he can’t help it. He needs this and it’s so close. He’s so close, he can feel himself dripping on towel.

Jackson is quiet when he places his cock on Namjoon’s rim and helps him inside. Namjoon lets a loud moan and tries to fade away the sting of pain. Jackson fills him so good, so deep and he feels Jackson reach out to kiss him over his shoulder. Their mouths meet in a messy kiss, it tells all about their silent longing and how they’ve been waiting. How this is something they can get only few times a year, how they both will separating tomorrow and will not meet in next three months. Or maybe at the year-end-shows but there’s always so much people, there’s always so much other eyes who can see through their play, and Jackson is social butterfly, everyone wants to have their own piece of him.

“Okay”, Namjoon exhales shaky agreement to move and Jackson pulls back to place his hands on Namjoon’s sides. First ones are slow, teasing and Namjoon groans when he feels his cock rub against the towel. As Jackson has set the pace to suit for both of them he glides his hand on Namjoon’s cock and Namjoon knows, he fucking knows, Jackson is grinning at the moment.

Jackson is polite. In everywhere but not in the bed. It’s the only place he doesn’t ask anymore. He knows what he’s doing, he knows what Namjoon likes and good lord, he does it so well.

They both gasp for more air, pants on unison as they push by push move towards their euphoria.  
“Damn Joonie, you are so good. So good for me. So- fucking, ah, good”, Jackson repeats like mantra and Namjoon feels like he can come only by those sinful words that echoes in this silent room. Jackson’s low praises and their bodies lewd voices as they work together against each other’s are the only things Namjoon can concentrate anymore.

Jackson’s voice starts to stutter, his rhythm becomes more frantic and his hand works on Namjoon’s cock, smearing the precum all over the length. And without warning he pulls off and comes on Namjoon’s ass. Namjoon can hear him curse and moan as he slides the condom away and paints his hole. It makes him whine at lost, damn you Jackson. Bed shifts under Jackson’s weight. Namjoon is on the egde already, so ready to cum, so ready and Jackson loosens his grip on Namjoon’s cock. He could cry, he is only few seconds away from coming and Jackson pulls his hand of. He whines and feels Jackson grab his ass cheeks. And without warning he feels warm tongue licking out the cum. It’s too much. Few more licks more and Namjoon cums on the towel panting and cursing Jackson. He can feel Jackson smirking against his ass and help him through his nirvana. Then he rises and comes back few moments later with pack of napkins. Slowly and carefully he cleans them both and puts all the things from the bed to bedside table.

“Come here”, Namjoon croaks and turns to lay on his side. He feels the ache on his back he has craved for so long and he knows he can feel it very well tomorrow too. But this was worth it.  
“You okay?” There’s worry in Jackson’s voice.  
“Yep”, Namjoon says stressing the last p and Jackson falls next to him.  
“You know I can’t stay”, he says with silent voice.  
“I know. And I know we both have to sleep. I guess we’ll at meet at least January?”  
“Has the lineup already been announced?”  
“I guess.”

They are silent for a while. Jackson’s fingers connect Namjoon’s longer ones and shy smile creeps on both of their lips. These moments are the most precious. How they just listen their heartbeats and feel like they have all the time in universe even though they are only lying to themselves. Rush and hectic schedules are waiting just behind the hotel room, just going to catch them in few hours later but in this moment they can steal something just for them. Jackson has to do interview tomorrow and fly back to China and Namjoon too has his own schedules but here they are still, trying to have few moments more before separating for so many months again.

“How I wish--“, Jackson’s voice cracks and he can’t hold eye connection with Namjoon anymore. Namjoon separates their fingers and smoothly rubs Jackson’s side.  
“Shh, I know”, his voice is tired and little sad.

But in the end, they both have decided this road. They both know work is their first priority, the main thing and how much they would like to stay here, it’s only this moment. They can have it now and how much they would love it, their first love is passion for being better idol, being better for their own team. And being in love with rival is just road to heart break that is looming on future.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know in the comments if you liked this ^^


End file.
